Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert
}} Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert is a sequel to Silly Sausage in Meat Land and was released for iOS on the Apple App Store and for Android on Google Play on December 21st, 2016. The game is planned to be released for Android on the Amazon App Store and browser. The player plays as a stretchy dog exploring a dessert-themed land during a dream . Gameplay Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert consists of a single level with fifty checkpoints. The stretchy dog acts and is controlled exactly the same as in the previous game. Doggy Dessert introduces challenge levels to the series, which are short levels with a time limit that have a Dog Treat prize at the end. Dog Treat prizes can be collected. Checkpoints Ending Hazards *Jellies - Move around by making a straight movement then stopping. *Knives - Knives move diagonally and will bounce off platforms. *Enemy Cream - Acts like regualr cream, but will turn red and produce spikes after a short amount of time. *Teeth - Teeth move horizontally. *Spike diamonds - Immobile and kills the player on contact. *Matches - Moves flames down a vertical stick. *Candles - Lights up, creating hazardous tall flames. *Crusher cakes - Moves slowly in a set vertical direction then quickly reverses movement until it impacts a platform. Interactive objects *Doghouses - Can be used as checkpoints. *Metal blocks - Cannot be gripped. *Cream - These platforms are made up of blocks that will break when touched. *Flip platforms - These platforms occur in a line and can be passed through by the player but not hazards. *Cherry bombs - Can be pushed by the stretchy dog and will explode, which can destroy wafer blocks, but will kill the stretchy dog if he is caught in the explosion. *Wafer blocks - These blocks can be destroyed by cherries. *Meat - Bounces the dog in the direction of the meat. *Peppermint - Can break wafer. Pick-ups *Gems - Can be collected. *Treat prizes - Can be collected. *Lightning icons - Speeds up the dog. Versions Release version This version of the game was released on Google Play and the Apple App Store on December 21st, 2016, and is labelled Version 1.0.1 on the Apple App Store and Version 1.0.0 on Google Play. This is the initial version of the game. Announcements *'September 23rd, 2016' - Nitrome posts a short GIF of the game on its Twitter account. *'December 16th, 2016' - Nitrome posts that the game would be released on December 22nd, 2016, and released the game's trailer. *'December 22nd, 2016' - Nitrome posts that the game has been released on the Apple App Store ans Google Play. *'January 8th, 2017' - Romain Macré posts on his Twitter account that the game has been featured on the front page of the "Games" section of the Apple App Store *'January 12th, 2017' - Nitrome posts on their Twitter account that the game has been featured on the front page of the same app store in the section titled "Play Something Weird". Silly Sausage Doggy Dessert preview 1.gif|The preview GIF (original) File:Silly Sausage Doggy Dessert|The game's trailer Development Development of Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert started in 2015 (the menu reads "© nitrome ltd 2015"). Development on the game had stopped by December 25th, 2015 . Work on the game did continue again, as it was worked on in July and September 2016 . Nitrome announced the game on September 23rd, 2016, and posted a short preview of it. On December 16th, 2016, Nitrome posted on Twitter that the game would be released on December 22nd, 2016, and posted the game's trailer. The game was released for Android on Google Play and iOS on the Apple App Store on December 21st, 2016 (no Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert) (Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert is present) Beta elements The September 23rd, 2016, preview shows an early layout for the third doghouse area. The doghouse is raised up and there is no red pipe above it, there is no vertical platform, and the top of the destructible column area does not match up in the same spot with the white cream in the ceiling of the level. File:Silly_Sausage_Doggy_Dessert_beta_checkpoint_3_left.png|The left side of the early third doghouse area File:Silly_Sausage_Doggy_Dessert_beta_checkpoint_3_right.png|The right side of the early third doghouse area The same preview also showed the game's menu as having at the bottom "© nitrome ltd 2015", while the final changes "2015" to "2016". File:Silly Sausage Doggy Dessert beta menu.png|The beta menu with "2015" instead of "2016" Reception On January 8th, 2016, Romain Macré posted on his Twitter account that Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert and Meat Land had been featured on the front page of the "Games" section of the Apple App Store . On January 12th, 2016, Nitrome posted on their Twitter account that the game had been featured on the front page of the same app store in the section titled "Play Something Weird" . Gallery File:Silly_Sausage_3_toys.PNG|All toys in Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert Trivia *The boss music is a remix of the famous wedding song "Bridal Chorus". *A Xolstar-like spaceship makes an appearance in challenge rooms. Xolstar SSDD.png|The Xolstar-like spaceship in Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert References }}}} Category:Platform games Category:2016 games Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Art by Helm Category:Mobile phone games